


Infection

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger was Novaked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Gillette Federer Tour at the end of 2012.

Roger患上了一种传染病。  
  
如果一定要说出一个理由，Roger也说不上来，突然觉得脚痒看到球过来就踢上几脚。出于健康原因的考虑，他很久没有踢球，对他而言，这是无谓的伤病，最大程度地减少受伤的机会才是对自己的职业生涯最好的选择。所以看到Novak时常约人踢球，他也不是不心动，却总是有所顾忌。他记得Novak来巴西表演赛时就顺便踢了场足球赛，还兴高采烈地给他打电话说难得有机会跟巴西足球名宿同场竞技。右脚足弓把球踢高，左脚脚背踮球，头球过网。这是在巴西，在这个为足球疯狂的国家，踢一踢总不过分吧。  
比赛中，Jo击出一个精彩的穿越球，全场观众的掌声雷动。Roger配合地双手叉腰，夸张地苦着一张脸，更衬出几分欢乐的气氛。转念间Roger觉得自己的动作似乎有点眼熟可又想不起在哪里见过。在一次换边休息时一个画面忽然闯进他的脑海，那是在O2的决赛上，他几乎背对球网击出一个令人惊艳的穿越，握紧拳头大吼一声，看到球网对面的Novak叉着腰，满脸是不可置信但又无可奈何的表情，所以他愈发感到得意。没想到今天会做出相同的动作，一旦不像正式比赛那样高度集中注意力，一些他甚至自己都没意识到的念头和动作都自己跑了出来。  
又一次换边时打扮成人偶的工作人员拉着他跳舞，加上观众的起哄，他盛情难却，也只是随便踏几步，跳舞从来都不是他擅长的东西。可听到那熟悉的旋律几乎条件反射般地跟随音乐扭起来，扭了几下突然觉得不好意思，笑了笑又把高高举着的手臂收了回来。如果记者问起，他大可冠冕堂皇地说这是为了取悦现场前来观看表演赛并为他加油的观众，但他心知肚明，当时脑袋里想到的只有Novak跳骑马舞的样子。穿着兔子人偶外套的工作人员动作略显笨拙，没有那个人精瘦的体格和矫捷轻快的步子。  
他还记得那天Novak兴高采烈地告诉他在YouTube上发现了一个正当红的视频，特别好玩，拉上他一起看。戴着墨镜的歌手奇怪地跳动，显得有点滑稽，倒也吸引眼球。  
可以学了在表演赛上跳。听到Novak突然冒出来一句，Roger一点都不意外，Novak从不吝啬他的表演天赋，总能最大程度地娱乐观众。  
没过几天Novak得意地宣布他学会了骑马舞，要在Roger面前展示一下。  
How is my horse-riding dance? Novak一边跳一边问。  
Impressed. But I prefer it when you ride me. Roger勾起嘴角，在某人的耳濡目染之下，这么露骨的话也能说得这么自然。  
完全没有想到Roger会这么回答，某个被认为应该对调情习以为常的人吃惊地停下了舞步，站定在原地，难得被恋人调戏一把居然有些不好意思起来。然后台湾表演赛上的骑马舞大受欢迎，几乎变成了Novak的标志性表演，获胜之后或者接受采访经常被要求跳上一段，当然偶尔地点也会变成床上。  
想到这些，Roger忍不住加深了脸上的笑意，低头拿起球拍掩饰，等待上场。  
  
两个人在一起不仅仅是生活在同一个空间，而是像病毒一样相互入侵。从气味、习惯到思维模式都会占据对方的大脑，渗透到每一个脑细胞，改造、同化，然后蔓延至全身。  
Roger感染了一种名为Novak的病毒，但他并不需要被治愈。

Fin


End file.
